Skye High
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: After being ignored, bullied, and made fun of Yugi and his younger siblings Ryou and Kylie run away to be with their own kind. But when the gang realizes they left will they try to find them or are they too ignorent to care?
1. OC description

Me: Yay!!! *throwing confetti*

Sage: Ok, who gave you sugar?

Me: No one.

Seto: Then why are you so happy?

Me: Because this is my new fanfic *happy dances*

Yugi: That's great imuoto

Bakura: *sarcastic voice* Yeah. Fantastic.

Marik: Want me to send him to the Shadow Realm?

Me: Nah, let him live…… for now.

Bakura: What's that supposed to mean!?!

Yami: Everything. Anyways 'Kari- Chan doesn't own anything but the plot, story, and the OC

!!! Now On With The Fic !!!

_**Warning: **__This is my OC description. Only one OC. So please read it. It would make me happy and it's possible that you might get confused. I don't want that._

_!!! Now On With The Description !!!_

_

* * *

_

**Name: **Kylie Hikari Motou

**Gender: **Girl

**Age: **13- 17

**Height: **5'0

**Weight: **86lbs

**Nickname(s):** Kyle

**Fav. Subject: **Science, Gym, and Math

**Least fav.: **English and history

**Fav. Food: **Spaghetti, Chinese, and Strawberries.

**Least fav.: **Broccoli

**Fav. Music: **Michael Jackson and Taylor Swift.

**Least fav.: **Sappy and rap

**Hobbies: **Reading, training, music, writing, playing sports

**Powers:**

Darkness

Fire

Communication with animals

**Hair Color: **Black with red highlights

**Eye color: **Amethyst / changes with mood

**Red** = anger

**Ocean blue **= sadness

**Silver** = bored

**Green **= annoyed

**Crimson**: rarely used ; only when she is extremely mad (killing color)

**Likes**: Friends, family, hanging in the shadow Realm, and her boyfriend (Marik)

**Dislikes: **Assholes, preps, cheerleaders, Tea, and people who say their lives are horrible even when it isn't

Kylie is probably the quietest in her family. She and her brothers moved in with their grandfather after their parents death. She will only speak to her brothers and people close to her. But she is very reluctant to trust people. She has a bad temper and hates when either her friends or her family get hurt. She finds it peaceful in the Shadow Realm with her demon / guardian pet Ashi. But loves hanging out with friends and family the most. Though she can seem mean ; she is really just a sweet, shy, and kind-hearted person.

(Even though Yugi isn't my OC, you still need to know about him. Just the important things though)

**Name: **Yugi Maxwell Motou

**Gender: **Boy

**Age: **14 - 18

**Powers:**

Water

Wind

Communication with animals

(Done. Now Ryou. Just the important things though)

**Name: **Ryou Alexander Motou

**Gender:** Boy

**Age: **13 - 17

**Powers:**

Light

Fire

Communication with animals

* * *

Me: Now your done. If you read this you get Ryou and Yugi lollies. If you didn't the Go Back And Read It! The next chapter is the story chapter.

I will have it up tomorrow. I'm sorry I was playin basketball with my friends and lost track of time. It'll be up tomorrow.

Hikari's Promise

Well Until Then …… Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face


	2. The Walk Home

Me: *in Marik's arms* Welcome to the first chapter of Skye High. I hope you like it.

Marik: I hope they like it too.

Yugi: *in Seto's arms* Same here. Anyways 'Kari - Chan doesn't own

Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns the plot, story, and the OC

( Yugi to Slade ) (( Slade to Yugi )) [ Ryou to Caden ] [[ Caden to Ryou ]] { { Kylie to Ashi } {{Ashi to Kylie }}

Now On With The Fic!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Walk Home

**Normal P.O.V**

The sky was dark. Black clouds covered the sky of Domino, as Yugi and his younger siblings Kylie and Ryou were walking home from school. All three went to Domino High, and were now walking in silence. Ever since they were abandoned by there friends, it was pure silence. But they never cared, since they were all stuck in their own thoughts. Ryou Motou, the middle child, was staring at the sky ; trying to see the bright side. _' Well we still have each other and we have our boyfriends. At least they still care about us.' _he thought.

Kylie Motou, the youngest child, stared at the ground ; thinking about what the " Friendship Crew" had done. _'Damn Yami. I mean I knew the "Baka Crew would do that. But Yami! I should've known and I should've sent him to the Shadow Realm. Damn It!'_ she growled, her eyes glowing bright red. Yugi sensing her anger, walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. _'*sigh* Kylie has never been so angry, and it's all Yami's fault. *sigh* Why do the bad things always happen to us?' _he thought as they started walking again.

It was true though. Bad things always did happen to them. First their parents die in a car crash. Then they go to live with their grandmother, but she died a few days afterwards. **(A/N: she died of old age) **Now they live with their grandfather, Solomon Motou, who like Yami better than his own grandchildren. And the only good side was that their only friends were their boyfriends**. (A/N: Yugi is dating Seto, Ryou is dating Bakura, and Kylie is dating Marik.)** But that only helped a little. The wanted - no needed their parents. But even thinking about them hurt.

Because every time they thought about Sara and Atem Motou ; they couldn't help but think about when their Aunt and Uncle told them the news.

**//////////// Flashback ////////////**

**(Yugi is 6, Kylie is 5, Ryou is 5.)**

**(Setting: daycare - site of accident)**

"Auntie Ishizu? When is mommy and daddy coming?" Kylie asked. "Yeah. We want to see mommy and daddy!" Ryou and Yugi exclaimed. Brushing tears off her face Ishizu finally said. "They aren't coming back." The Motou children looked shocked. "W-w- what do you mean they're n-not c-coming back!" Kylie managed to say. "Your parents died in a car crash before they got her." Ishizu said sadly. Yugi was shocked beyond belief, he didn't want to believe but look in Ishizu's eyes told him otherwise. Ryou broke into tears, but Kylie. Kylie didn't want to believe it ; so she took off. "Kylie No!" Yugi yelled. He wanted desperately to go after his baby sister, but he was stopped by Odion.

**??? With Kylie ???**

'_No. No. No!' _she screamed in her head. She kept running, where to? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away. But suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Suddenly something stood next to Kylie. {{ Young one, don't go over there. You wont like what you see. }} Ashi, Kylie's guardian demon said. But Kylie didn't hear him since she was very nervous. On one hand she knew it was her parents. On the other, she hoped she was wrong.

But "Curiosity killed the cat." Since Kylie didn't hear Ashi she checked to see what was wrong, and was now standing in front of her worst nightmare. There in front of Kylie lay her parents, faces covered with blood. "Noooooo!!" Kylie screamed as she ran to her parents side. She cried as hard as ever and all Ashi could do was watch. **(A/N: poor Kylie. Poor Ashi.) **"Mommy. D-daddy. Don't *hic* leave me* she sobbed. The crowd behind her watched, tears streaming down their faces at the heart- breaking scene. Odion who apparently witnessed the whole thing, walked over to Kylie, and gently picked her up.

"They c-cant be *hic* gone Uncle Odion. T-they can-*hic* be gone." She said as she cried into his shirt. "Shhh. It'll be okay little one. It'll be okay." _'I hope.' _he thought As he tried to comfort her.

**//////////// End Flashback ////////////**

**(A/N: I'm extremely sorry. I might've gotten to into the flashback. But hey now you know why Kylie doesn't talk much.)**

Well Odion was wrong, nothing was okay. Kylie lost the will to talk and the will to be happy. It was as if the life was sucked right out of her. She couldn't even trust people. She felt that the more you trusted someone, the more they could take advantage of you. Ryou on the other hand didn't feel like eating or being happy. He thought the world ended when their parents died, but he got over it.

And well Yugi? Yugi became more protective, but other then that, he was the same old Yugi**. **_'*sigh* a lot has changed. I only hoped that what Yami and the others did doesn't make t worse. And if it does. Maybe the surprise I have will change everything Well home sweet home' _Yugi thought, opening the door to the game shop. Little did the young Motou's know, was that Yugi's surprise was about to turn their world upside down.

* * *

Me: I'm Done I hope you liked it. For future references…. Slade is Yugi's Tiger guardian. Ashi is Kylie's wolf guardian, and Caden is Ryou's panther guardian.

P.S: Sorry if the chapter sucked

Next Time: Yugi reveals the surprise, the Motou's discuss this with their boyfriends, and a look back in time of when the Motou siblings met their boyfriends

Well Until Then …… Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!


	3. The Surprise

Me: Hey Peoples! *waves excitedly*

Yugi: Imuoto, why are you so happy?

Me: Cause I finished the chapter. *turns to readers* I'm sorry it's late. I know I told you I was sick and that my computer crashed. But to me that's not an excuse. I really hope you guys can forgive me. Well I hope you enjoy.

Sage: As you know 'Kari-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

( Yugi to Slade ) (( Slade to Yugi ))

[ Ryou to Kaden ] [[ Kaden to Ryou ]]

{ Kylie to Ashi } {{ Ashi to Kylie }}

_~ phone conversation ~_

Now On With The Fic!!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Surprise

"Grandpa, we're home." Ryou and Yugi announced. Even though they knew that they wouldn't get a positive response, they still said it anyway. But today was different. They didn't get a response. Not a hmm,, hi, or even a mumble. "Big Brother, there's a note on the fridge." Kylie said. "What's it say?" Yugi asked., as he and Ryou walked into the kitchen.

" _Dear Yami, _

_I have gone on another dig. I won't be back for a few days. But there's money in the cabinet, and food in the fridge. Please look after the others, you know how out of hand they can get._

_Love Grandpa"_

"Out of hand? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?!" Ryou yelled. Kylie just shrugged. "Simple. It means he thinks we'll blow the house up. Typical, our own grandfather doesn't even trust. Whatever, I'm going to my room. Let me know if the Baka-Crew gets here." Kylie said as she walked up to her room. "Ryou, I need to talk to you and Kylie, but I want to let her calm down first." Yugi said. "O.k. Hey! Can we call the guys over?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, sure. If you or Seto needs me I'll be in my room." Yugi replied, while Ryou watched him walk up the stairs.

Finally Ryou pulled out his cell and dialed Bakura's number_. ~Hello?~ _Bakura asked. " Hey 'Kura_." ~Oh. Hey Ry. What's up?~ _Bakura asked. "Well I was wondering if you and the guys could come over." Ryou asked, hoping his boyfriend would say yes. _~Sure, why not. We'll be over in five minutes.~ _"O.k. Love you 'Kura." _~ Love you too Ry. Bye.~_

**////////// 5 Minutes Later //////////**

*knock knock knock * Even though all three boys had a key to the game shop, they felt it was rude to just walk in. "Hey Bakura. Hey Marik. Hey Seto. Come on in." Ryou said, motioning for the boys to come in. "I honestly don't know why you guys don't use the keys we gave you. But anyways, Seto, Yugi is in his room, and Kylie is in hers." Ryou said, knowing that they would ask where their Hikari's were. "Thanks Ryou." they said as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked. " I'm just worried about Kylie." Bakura chuckled and pulled Ryou into a hug. "You're her older brother. You're supposed to feel that way. But don't worry Ry-Chan it'll be okay. I promise."

**////////// With Marik & Kylie //////////**

"Knock knock " Marik said, smiling as he opened the door to Kylie's room. "Hey Marik. What's up?" Kylie said, faking happiness. "What's the matter Aibou?" **(A/N: I will explain that in the flashback.) **"Nothing." "Bull shit Kylie. I know you want to talk about it. Would it help if we went to the Shadow Realm?" Marik asked. He really wanted to help his Hikari, but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything with people in the house.

"I guess it would help." Kylie whispered. "okay let's go." Marik said, as they now arrived in the Shadow Realm. "Now what's wrong?" Marik asked again. "*sigh* I guess I'm just mad that Yami and the others are ignoring us. I mean I trusted them. I just - I just don't think I can handle it anymore." Suddenly a black and gray wolf appeared next to Kylie. "Princess Kylie. Is it really that bad?" the wolf asked. "Ashi, I thought I told you to stop with the princess thing." "You did, I just like saying it to get on your nerves." Ashi said.

" Ah, Prince Marik, how are you today?". Marik groaned. "Ashi, I could've sworn I told you to drop with the Prince thing. But I'm fine. How are you?" Marik asked. "I'm fine, thank you. However the real question is, What is the real problem Kylie?" Ashi asked. "Well Yami and the others have been ignoring us and I just feel like it's my fault." Kylie said sadly_. 'I should've known she would act this way. I hate it when she does this. Baka Pharaoh is going to pay for what he did to my Hikari.' _Marik thought.

"Aibou, listen to me. It's not your fault. It never was. Understand?" Marik asked. "Yes, I know but- " "No buts Kylie. It wasn't your fault. The Pharaoh and the baka's he hangs out with wouldn't know real friends if it bit them in the ass. Please don't blame yourself." Marik said. "O.k. Mou Hitori No Boku. Umm we should get back. Big Brother will be calling us in a few minutes." Kylie said, smiling as she took Marik's hand and left the Shadow Realm.

* * *

**////////// With Yugi & Seto //////////**

"What's the matter Aibou?" Seto asked. "*sigh* Set. I think it's time." Yugi said. "I know. I was going to tell you, but I guess you figured out." "Yes, but what if they try to get us to come back?" Yugi asked. "That's you choice. When you're ready to comeback you'll come back." Seto said. He along with the others cared about their Hikari's , and knew they would be missed dearly. And if the 'Friendship Crew" tried to stop them, there would be hell to pay. "Thanks Seto. I knew you would understand. I love you." Yugi said, smiling as he gave Seto a peck on the cheek. "I love you too." a blushing Seto said. "C'mon we should go tell them."

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kylie, Ryou! Can you come down here for a second?" Yugi asked. As soon as it was said, four people came down. "What do you need Onii-Chan?" Ryou asked. "Did we do something wrong Big Brother?" Kylie added. "No, you did nothing wrong. But I wanted to ask you something." Ryou and Kylie tilted their head to the side. "How would you like to leave Domino? Like for a little while?" Yugi asked. "Where would we go?" Kylie asked. "We would be going to Skye High." Yugi said. "Where and what is that?" Ryou asked.

"I've read about that place. It's a school for people with super powers. I say we should go. What about you Brother?" Kylie asked. "It sounds like a nice place. I mean we wouldn't get bullied and we could use our powers without being called a freak. " Ryou said. Yugi smiled, he knew they would love this idea. "So it's settled? Are we going to Skye High?" Ryou and Kylie looked at each other, smiling ; before they tuned to their brother and shouted "Yes!" "Then it's settled. Tomorrow we leave for Skye High. Now lets get packing."

* * *

**////////// With Bakura & Ryou //////////**

"I can't believe your leaving." Bakura said sadly. "I know I'm going to miss you." Ryou whispered. "I'm going to miss you too. Hey, remember when we first met?" Bakura asked. "How could I forget."

**////////// Flashback //////////**

**(A/N: Bakura is slightly different. I highly doubt Bakura would send a 2 ½ year old to the shadow realm)**

"Ryou, look what daddy brought home for you." Sara said. She was currently holding the millennium ring and was just about place it on Ryou's lap. "Neckwace?" Ryou asked. "Very good Ryou. A necklace. I want you take very good care of it. Can you do that for me?" Sara asked. "Yes!" Ryou exclaimed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Good boy. Here you go Ryou." Sara said, handing Ryou the ring. Once she left, the room turned gray.

"Who dares- Oh! Well, who is this?" the man asked. "I'm Ryou. Who are you?" "I'm Bakura. Can you say Bakura?" "Bakuwa?" Ryou asked. "Close but say Ba-ku-ra." "'Kura?" "Eh, good enough. How old are you Ryou?" Bakura asked. "I is two and a half." Ryou said cutely. "Well Ryou, how would you like to be my friend?" Bakura asked. "Okay!" " I think we're going to be good friends." Bakura said as he pulled Ryou into his lap and slowly rocked him a to sleep.

**////////// End Flashback //////////**

"Well we're finished." Ryou said, collapsing on his bed. "I guess we are." Bakura whispered, pulling Ryou into his lap, slowly rocking him back and forth. Soon they both fell asleep. Wishing they could stay that way forever.

* * *

**////////// With Kylie & Marik //////////**

"I wish I could go with you." Marik said. "I know, but we can still visit each other." Kylie stated. "I'm going to miss you About." "I'm going to miss you too Mou Hitori No Boku. Do you remember the first time we met?" Kylie asked. "As if it were only yesterday."

**////////// Flashback //////////**

**(A.N: Marik will be just like Bakura, only a little more different.)**

Two year old Kylie sat in the classroom, crying. All the kids had made fun of her. Calling her freak and weirdo. But since she was caught up in her crying, she hadn't heard the footsteps that had entered the room. "Young child, what is troubling you?" the person asked. Kylie's watery eyes looked up and she immediately threw herself onto the person. "Shadi, they keep making fun of me and I don't like it." she cried.

"There there young one. Here, I have something for you." Shadi said. "What is it?" Kylie asked. "It's called the "Shadow Bracelet" and I want you to have it. Kylie's face brightened. "Really?" "Yes. You might even make a new friend. Well it is time for me to go. Take real good care of that bracelet." Shadi said, leaving the classroom.

'_I can't believe Shadi gave this to me.' _Kylie thought as she slipped on the bracelet. Suddenly the room turned black. 'Who in the name of Ra- who are you?" the person asked. "I'm Kylie. Who are mister?" "I'm Marik. Tell me, why are you crying?" Marik asked. "Because the other kids were being mean to me and calling me a freak." she said, hanging her head low.

"*gasp* Who would call you a freak? You certainly don't look freakish." Marik sad as started tickling Kylie. Smiling when he saw that he made her laugh. '_She laughs just like Malik' _Marik thought. "They all me a freak because I have powers." Kylie whispered. "Really? What kind of powers?" Marik asked. "Kylie sighed as she took Marik's hand and brought him to the Shadow Realm.

"See? Powers." she said. "That's amazing Kylie. Say you want to see what I can do?" Marik asked. "Otay!" Kylie exclaimed. Marik smiled then waved his hand. Kylie was amazed. She brought them to the Shadow Realm, and Marik brought them out. "Wow Marik. That's ama- ama- that's awesome!" Kylie said happily. " Well glad to know your happy. Kylie, how would you like to be my friend?" Marik asked. Kylie's eyes turned to a bright amethyst. "Yay! My first friend!" Kylie exclaimed.

'_I can't believe that she has no friends. But I'm happy to be her first._' Marik thought. But was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a cute yawn. "I think you should take a nap Chibi-ichi." Marik said. "Will you stay with me/" Kylie asked. "Sure." Marik replied. He then started humming a lullaby that soon made Kylie fell asleep. _'I wonder if it will be like this forever.' _

**////////// End Flashback //////////**

"Yes! Were finished!" Kylie exclaimed, hi-fiving Marik. "Good. Now let's take a nap." Marik said. "Okay. Besides, I'm kind of tired." Kylie yawned. Marik then wrapped his arms around Kylie's waist, and started humming his lullaby. '_This brings back so many memories.'_

* * *

**////////// With Yugi & Seto //////////**

"I never thought it would lead to this." Yugi said. "Yeah, I really wish that you didn't have to go. I'm going to miss you." Seto said sadly. "I'm going to miss you too. But you and the guys can visit twice a week." Yugi said, trying to bring some happiness in the room. " Yeah. Do you remember when we first met Yu-Chan?" Seto asked. Yugi gave him a kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

**////////// Flashback //////////**

**(A/N: Seto is 5, Yugi is 4 )**

"Class we have a new student today." the teacher announced, motioning for a small boy to come in. "Class, this is Yugi Motou. I want you all to make him feel welcome. Now do any of you have any questions for Yugi?" she asked. Almost every hand shot up. "Yes Damon?" "What's up with your hair?" he asked. Annoyed, the teacher went to the next question. "Are you a midget?" she asked. By now Yugi was shaking, signaling that he was crying. Everyone saw this and put their hands down. Except for one.

"Yes what is it Seto?" "Yugi, do you like games?" Yugi's face lit up. "I love games, especially card games." Yugi said happily. "Mrs. Conner? Can Yugi sit with me?" Seto asked. "Of course! Do you want to sit with Seto, Yugi?" "Okay." Yugi whispered as he shuffled to the back. The next thing however shocked Yugi. Seto held his hand and whispered. "I think were going to be good friends." to a now smiling Yugi.

**////////// End Flashback //////////**

"That was the second happiest day of my life." Yugi said. "What was the first?" Seto asked.. "Becoming your boyfriend.." Yugi said, snuggling into his boyfriends chest. Both finally fell asleep, knowing it would probably be their last day to stay in each other's arms.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

All Motou's were now asleep with their boyfriends, ready for tomorrow. But even more ready for a new life.

* * *

Me: So how did you like it? I know I switched scenes a lot but I think it was needed.

Ryou: I like this chapter.

Me: I do too. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I want to thank all my awesome reviewers.

Next Time: The Motou's leave for Skye High. Yugi, Ryou, and Kylie get in a fight with Yami. And some shocking surprises.

Well Until Then ……….. Ja Mata!!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!!


	4. More Surprises

Me: Hey peoples!

Yugi: Who wants to read some action?

Me: I do! But, this chapter doesn't have much action. I think. Well I know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Now On With The Fic!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: More Surprises**

'I wonder if big Brother is okay. I hope he knows I can hear him.' Kylie thought. " Brother?" Kylie asked. "Yes Imuoto." "Is Big Brother okay? He seems to be yelling a lot." Kylie said. "I don't know. But we should probably go check on him." Ryou said as he Kylie started walking out the door.

Once they were downstairs, they were thrown into a room filed with anger. "Look Pharaoh, my house and I say we stay!" Yugi shouted. "Well the gang is coming over and we don't want any freaks while we're here." Yami yelled. _'This argument is going nowhere. I think it's time for me to step in.' _"Look Yami, this is our house. So either we stay or you go. Take your pick." Ryou said. "Hell no! Why do-"

"**ENOUGH!"**

Everyone turned to see Kylie at the foot of the stairs, breathing heavily and eyes glowing a fierce red. She then turned to Yami. "You want us to leave Yami? Fine we'll go but don't be surprised if we don't come back. ***whispers* **I can't believe I was so foolish as to start trusting people." She said, turning to Yugi. "See why I cant trust people?" She said, before turning and running up the stairs. "Kylie Wait!" Ryou shouted as he followed her.

By now Yugi was way past mad at Yami and what he had done. "I had just showed her that she could be happier and that it was okay to trust people. And you completely ruined it! Now me and the gang are back to square one thanks to you!!" Yugi yelled, slapping Yami, before turning around and running up the stairs.

**////////// With the Motou's //////////**

"Big Brother, do we get to leave now?" Kylie asked, her voice sounded robotic and her eyes were a dull reddish blue color. "Yes Kylie. Do you and Ryou have everything ready?" Yugi asked. "Yes Yu-Chan. Everything is ready." Ryou said. "Kylie, are we taking your way or my way?" Yugi asked. "My way." Kylie replied. "Okay. Just let me call Seto."

A few minutes later, Yugi and the others arrived at the top of the "Kaiba Corp" building using Kylie's shadow magic. Running as they Seto, his jet, and the boys. "Thanks Seto." Yugi and Ryou said. "No problem, now lets get going." Seto said.

**////////// In the Jet //////////**

Once everyone was sitting down, Marik glanced at Kylie and noticed her dull red and blue eyes, and pulled Yugi to the back. "Alright Yugi, what is up with my Hikari?" Marik asked. "Yami" was all Yugi needed to say. " What! What did that bastard do to her?!" Marik yelled. "Yami wanted to have the gang over and said that he didn't want us freaks to ruin their fun. He then told us to get the hell out. Kylie talked to him but said that, the way he was acting was the reason she couldn't trust people and ran up the stairs." Yugi replied. _'Damn Pharaoh. When I get back you are so dead.' _Marik thought.

"Thanks Yugi I rally appreciate-" "Guys we're here." Seto interjected. "Thanks for the ride Seto." Ryou said. "Yeah thanks Set. I owe you one!" Yugi exclaimed. Kylie just nodded, still depressed about what had happened earlier. Once everyone had said their goodbyes, the Motou children walked into the front doors of Skye High, and was shocked at who was waiting for them. "Malik?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, Ryou, Kylie?" Malik asked.

Kylie's eyes immediately brightened. "Malik!" Kylie cried, running to her best friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm here to be your mentor." Marik said, smiling when he saw the look on his friends faces. "Really? That's great!" Ryou exclaimed. "Glad you feel that way. But right now we need to find out your powers." Marik said. "But Malik, we already know our powers." Yugi said. "Yes, but what you didn't know is that you also have hidden powers." Malik said as he and the others started to walk . But one thing stopped them.

"Hello Dark Light. " Kylie gasped. Only one person had ever called her that. _'Is it him? It sounds like him.'_ she thought. _'Only one way to find out.' _When Kylie turned around she was shocked. The voice, the very same voice that could only keep Kylie under control, belonged to the one and only……….

* * *

Me: This chapter was O.K. I'm sorry it was late. I was busy last week and I had kickball.

Yugi: Who was that voice and what are my hidden powers?

Me: All will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short. I got returning writers lock. So I'm sorry if it sucks. If it helps, the plot bunnies for next chapter are already forming in my head.

I would love to thank all my reviewers. I love you all. Especially my readers. You know what lets settle this. Free Cookies!!!!!!!!!!! *throws cookies*

Next Time: You find out who the voice is. The Motou's find out what their hidden powers are. And Yami gets a wake up call.

Well Until Next Time………. Ja Mata!!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE


	5. Family Reunion

Me: Hey Peoples! ^.^ Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not , under any circumstances, own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot, story, and Kylie.

Now On With The Fic!!

* * *

Last Time:

The voice, the very same voice that could only keep Kylie under control belonged to the one and only……

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

"Valon!" Kylie exclaimed as she ran up to her "friend" . "Kylie!" Valon laughed as he was tackled to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Kylie asked. "Well Dark Light, I just enrolled here. So now I'm looking for my mentor." By now Ryou and Yugi were shocked. They hadn't expected their older brother to be here. But they were glad Kylie was happy.

"Are you Valon Motou?" Malik asked. "Yes, can I help you?" "I am Malik Ishtar. Please to meet you." "Likewise. So are we expected anyone else?" Valon asked. "Yes. We are expecting a Heba Motou, and a Atemu Sennen to arrive any minute now." Malik answered. 'Brother you're coming, and Atemu too. The whole family is back together. This is-' Yugi was soon brought out of his thoughts by two very familiar voices. "Yugi, Ryou, Kylie, Valon!" the two shouted. "Heba, Atemu!" they shouted back.

"What are you two doing here?" Heba asked, pointing to Yugi, Ryou, and Kylie. "Two reasons. One we wanted to. And two, Yami." Yugi answered. Atemu caught the sadness in Yugi's voice, but decided to ask him about it later.

"Well now that everyone is here ; shall we go find out your hidden powers?" Malik asked. Everyone nodded and headed off. But Kylie stopped to grab Valon's hand and smiled. She missed her brother, but knew he was in good hands when he left. "So Dark Light, how have you been?" Valon asked "Good." Kylie lied, but Valon caught it and was going to talk to her about it later.** (A/n: So many plot bunnies.) **

Finally they arrived at the lab. "O.k. Kylie you're up first," Malik said, motioning for Kylie to sit down. "Is this going to hurt?" Kylie asked while Malik chuckled. "Not at all. Now let's get started."

_**Vampire/Wolf**_

_**Dark**_

_**C. w. A**_

_**Fire**_

"Well it seems that you are part vampire and part wolf. Next is Valon."

_**Vampire/Wolf**_

_**Dark**_

_**Ice**_

_**C. w. A**_

"Just like your sister, you are part vampire and part wolf. Ryou."

_**Angel/ Panther**_

_**Light**_

_**Fire**_

_**C. w. A**_

"Wow! Ryou you are part angel and part panther. Yugi, your turn."

_**Angel/Tiger**_

_**Water**_

_**Wind **_

_**C. w. A.**_

"Yugi, you are part angel and part tiger. Next is He-" "We already know our hidden powers Malik" Heba said.

"Oh, O.k. Well then I guess I should give you your schedules. Here they are. Later I will come by and give you your room keys. Bye." Malik said. "Well I guess it's time for us to go. C'mon kylie. Bye guys." Valon said, taking Kylie's hand and leaving the lab.

**(A/N: Time Skip! Don't hate me.)**

**////////// 1 Week Later //////////**

**Yami's P.O.V**

Today was great. Me and the gang went to the arcade and I finally beat Tea at DDR. But when I walked in the game shop, the atmosphere felt different. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I knew it was different. " Grandpa I'm home!" no answer. "Grandpa?" I asked. Oh well, I guess he went on another dig. Lately he's been going on a lot of digs. I wonder why. Maybe that's why the atmosphere felt different. '_You're kidding yourself. You know why things are different, you're just to stupid realize it.' _a voice said.

*sigh* who am I kidding. The damn voice is right. But what is missing. Maybe I should ask Yugi. Speaking of Yugi, I have seen him in a while. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Well maybe later. _' No! You go now!_' the voice yelled. _Fine I'll go.' _I yelled, walking to Yugi's room. Once I got there, I noticed something. Yugi wasn't there. "Yugi?" I asked. "Yugi where are you?" I hope he wasn't trying to scare me. I started looking around and found a note addressed to me. "A-Aibou?" my voice cracked as I shakily opened the note.

_Dear Yami,_

_Heh, so you finally read this? Not surprised. Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not here ; and I'm not coming back. Why? You broke me Yami. Broke me and my heart to little tiny pieces. I loved you Yami. But I guess you didn't love me. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but it must have been something bad. Well I have to go. Sorry for ruining your life. _

_P.S If you haven't noticed, we have been gone for about a week. Don't try to find us. I f you can ignore us for a year, we can ignore you for just as long._

_- Yugi_

This can't be real! Wait. He said we. That couldn't be… "Kylie!" I yelled, running over to her room. But I only found a note addressed to me.

_Dear Pharaoh,_

_I can't believe you! Why? W-why did you do that to us? To me! I trusted you! But I guess that doesn't mean anything. Truth is , I haven't trusted anyone since the incident, and you were the one. I decided to get to know you and I slowly started to trust you. I now realize that I can't make that mistake again. But I have to ask, was it me? Did I make you hate us. *sigh* I didn't realize that I cause everyone's problems. I'm sorry. I have t-to go! _

_-Kylie_

No! What have I done. I made her cry. I called her a freak. I was the first one she trusted, and I crushed her. Now to face my other fear. Ryou. He'll probably yell at me for making his brother and sister leave. **(A/N: This makes me laugh for no reason.)** I walked into his room. Only to meet the very same fate.

Dear Yami,

Well I'm going to just come out and say it… What the hell is wrong with you!? I probably shouldn't be yelling at you. I know you already read Yugi and Kylie's letter. And since I know you're going to try and find us, I'll tell you where we are. We left for Skye High. You can come and see us. But wait a few weeks. I need Kylie to get used to being in a new school. I hope to see you soon.

P.S. You might have to sneak into Seto's jet.

-Ryou

No! I lost them all. It was then that I noticed that I had been crying. 'what have I done?' I finally broke down. "What have I done!" I sobbed. I lost the ones I loved. "I'm sorry!" I shouted, crying even harder. But no matter how hard I cried, nothing would bring them back. 'One thing is for sure. I'll get you back. And I can only hope that you will forgive me.'

Normal P.O.V

And for the first time, Yami cried himself to sleep. Wondering if he would ever be forgiven.

Me: Wow! I like this chapter. I hope you did too. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I love you all. *give cookies to everyone*

Next Time: The Motou family spend some time together. Seto and the other come for a visit, and Yami tells the gang everything.

Well Until Then……… Ja Mata!!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE


	6. The News

Me: Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Sugar High?

Marik: Big time.

Me: Shut it. Sooo, who wants the disclaimer sign?

Bakura: I do!!

Me: Why?

Bakura: Cause I want it. Please?

Me: Sure. Uhh……. Take it away Baku-Chan!

Bakura: 'Kari-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does own the plot, story, O.C, and the disclaimer sign. ^.^

Now On With The Fic!!

* * *

Chapter 5: The News

**Yami's P.O.V**

I want to believe that this was all a dream. That my Hikari's hadn't left me. But they did. And all because of my stupidity. _"I guess I should tell the others. They're going to have to know sooner or later.' _I thought as I started calling them. Hopefully, they'll come soon.

**At Skye High**

"So, what's our last class again?" Yugi asked. Even though they had been there for a week, Yugi still couldn't remeber his schedule. Though it helped that he had the sam class as everone. "Training." they all said. "Well, looks like we're heading to the training room." Yugi laughed_. 'Why do I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching us?'_ Kylie thought. When they finally reached the training room, they were met by an unexpected guest. "Why hello there Yugi-boy." _(_**A/N: Please tell me you know who that is.)**

"Master Pegasus!" they shouted. "Yes?" 'What are you doing here?" Kylie asked. "Well today you're training with me. So get ready." They nodded and took their fighting stances. "Ready. Begin!

**////////// With Yami //////////**

The Friendship Crew finally arrived at he game shop with smiles on their faces. "Hey Yami. What's up?" they greeted. Except for Tea, who ran up to Yami and practically squeezed him to death. After he pried Tea off he said. "Yugi's gone.." "What?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi. He's gone. And so is Kylie and Ryou.?" Yami answered sadly. Tea laughed. "So? I think it's great that they're gone. More time to hang out. Dont you think?" she said. "Tea, They left because of us. Because of me." Yami said. Joey was shocked. His buddies had left, and it was all their fault.

"Why did they leave?" he asked. "*sigh* Yugi left because we were ignoring him and the others. Kylie left because I - I. I can't say. But she also left because she thought she was the cause of our problems. And Ryou left because he needed to protect Kylie and because we were ignoring him and the others." Yami said.

"Oh whatever! I highly doubt that what you did to the twerp wasn't that bad. Trust me whatever you did, the twerp will forget." Tea snarled. That crossed the line. Yami was fed up with Tea and her constant bitching. So to solve his problem, he slapped her. "I've had enough of you and your constant bitching Tea. You don't know what happened. So shut the hell up and leave. Now." Yami growled.

Tea got the message and ran out of the shop. "What had happened Yami?" Tristan asked. Yami sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to see them tomorrow." "How?" Joey asked. ""I'm hitching a secret ride with Kaiba." he replied. "I'm going wit-" "No. I need to go alone. I caused the most damage. So I have to go alone." Yami said. "O.k. man. Well we got to get going. C'mon Tristan." Joey said.

"Bye"

**Back At Skye High**

The six teens had just finished training and were now heading towards their dorms. _'This is the perfect time' _Valon and Atemu thought. They were finally going to talk to Yugi and Kylie. "Hey Yugi can I talk to you for a minute?" Atemu asked. "Sure." Yugi answered, opening the door to his room. "Uhh, Kylie? Can I talk to you?" Valon asked. " O- o.k."

**///////// Yugi & Atemu //////////**

So what's up Atemu?" Yugi asked as he sat on his bed. "What did my brother do to you three.' Yugi gulped. "W-what are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I mean. What did he do. You and Kylie were upset about something that has to do with him. Now what did Yami do?" Atemu asked. "He and the others had been ignoring us for a year ; calling us names, hitting, and so on."

"Well I decided enough was enough. I told Kylie and Ryou about this place and they agreed. But on the day that we were leaving, Yami called us freaks and, well, Kylie took it pretty hard." Yugi explained. _'I'm going to kill him.' _Atemu thought, pulling Yugi into a hug he said. "I'm sorry Yugi. You three don't deserve this. Not after everything you've been through."

**////////// Kylie & Valon //////////**

"So what did you want to talk about Big Brother?" Kylie asked. "What did he do?" Kylie hesitated. ""Who?" "You know who. Yami. Now what did he do." Valon demanded. "H-he and the others had been ignoring us for about a year. I- I had just started to trust him too, and he broke it. He broke it Valon and I don't think I can do this anymore.." Kylie cried.

Valon couldn't believe his ears. After everything Kylie had gone through, this bastard (**A/N: In his opinion.) **goes and does this. _'I'm going to kill him.'_ he thought as happened Kylie into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Dark Light. I wish I knew what to do." he said.

'_Believe me Kylie. I'll protect you. Even if it's the last thing I do.'_

* * *

Me: I don't like this chapter. And before someone says anything, yes I switched the scene a lot. How else was I supposed to fit everything in one chapter? Anyways I'm sorry it's late. I had kickball and I had to write a new plot bunny. So I'm sorry for the delay. Oh, and I might have to update every other week. I'm sorry, but It's hard to write two stories in one week. I hope you can forgive me. : (

Sage: Hi!!

Me: Would you shut up. Well I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. And since this chapter was late, have some cookies!! *gives out cookies*

Next Time: Yami comes for a visit and gets a surprise. Four surprises.

Well Until Then ……… Ja Mata!!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE

Review?


	7. Visits

Yeah I know this extremely late but Ihad the worst case of writers block. I still have writers block but it slowly leaves during the story. So I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Now On With The Fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: Visits

Yami woke up with a smile on his face. Today he was going to see Yugi! He couldn't believe it. Getting out of bed, Yami walked to his dresser and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt (that Yugi gave him) a pair of jeans, and some black sneakers. When he finished getting dreesed he checked hi,self in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect for his Hikari.

"Perfect." he said. Yami then grabbed his bag and headed out the door to Kaiba Corp.

((((((( At K.C. )))))))

Yami walked all over Kaiba Corp till he found the ladder to the roof. But while climbing he scowled. "Damn Kaiba. Damn building." He continued climbing for another fifteen minutes before he finally reached the roof. "Damn Kaiba *huff* did you have to *huff* have such a big *gasp* building?" Yami waited till he caught his breath, before he stealthily climbedinto the CEO's jet.

AT SKYE HIGH!

Kylie sat in her room, singing along to her new favorite singing group, Big Time Rush(A/N: I love them!) "Let me know if I'm getting through. Making you understand. If it's wrong I'll tr-" *knock knock* "Oh. Come in!" she started to dance and laughed at the look on her brother's face. "Hey Valon. What's up?" she asked breathlessly. "Not much. Just waiting for the guys to come over. How about you Dark Light?" he asked.

Kylie laughed and started jumping on her bed. "I'm good! I just want to see Marik." Valon laughed at his younger sisters antics. 'Did you eat sugar?" Kylie stopped jumping and looked at Valon with a serious face. "Yes." she said, jumping into her brothers arms. "I want to go to.... the candy store!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"No. You've had enough sugar for the day. Now I think we should go because the others are here." and without hesitation, Valon took off with Kylie on his back.

~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~YGO~

"Where are they?" Ryou asked. Yugi and Heba laughed. "Probably in Kylie's room Ry." Yugi said. "Or she's getting a piggy back ride from Valon." Atemu said, pointing to the two siblings. They chuckled and waited for the two to catch up with them.

Finally they caught up and Valon let Kylie walk on the floor. She stumbled a bit, but she caught herself and laughed. "I feel like I have Jell-o for legs." She didn't notice the platinum haired boy behind her. "Knock knock." he said. Kylie immediatly recognized the voice and she turned around.

"Marik!" she shouted happily. She heard the others shout, but she didn't care. Suddenly something clicked inside Kylie's young mind. 'Malik.' She quietly gasped and pulled on Marik's arm. "C'mon Marik. There's somone I want you to meet." She then proceeded to drag Marik to Malik's room

The others (meaning Yugi, Ryou, Atemu, and Valon) had sent their boyfriends to their room so they could speak privately. What they saw next shocked and angered them all.

They saw Yami.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well I planned on Yami's ass getting kicked, but that can happen in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

Next Time: Yami's ass get's kicked!

Well Until Then.......... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Heyy there!

Yugi: I love this chapter!

Valon: Me too.

Atemu: I second that.

Me: Only cause you get to hit Yami

Yugi: I got the disclaimer sign!

Disclaimer: (Yugi): Hikari-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and she never will!

Me: Way to make a girl happy.

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7: Stay Away

"Yami." Yugi growled and everyone got behind him and into their elmental fighting stances. "What are you doing here Sennen?" Heba hissed. Yami took a step back and they followed by taking a step forward. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked, his voice deadly as a ball of dark magic began to form in his hands.

"What you did to our sister is something that can't be forgiven and for that you will pay." Heba said as he and Yugi began to form a ball of fire. "I know everything you did and I can't stop them because it's all your fault." Valon growled, a block of ice beginning to form.

Yami was now officially terrified. Four of his friends had elemental magic ready to be fired at him. _'I need to do something to make them stop. I really don't want to feel the power of that magic.' _He thought. He really wanted to use his own shadow magic but he didn't want to hurt the others.

Yugi wanted to use his magic, he desperately wanted to use it. He wanted and needed Yami to pay for what he had done to his sister. But he knew in his heart that Yami shouldn't be the one who got attacked with magic. "Lose the magic. He doesn't need to be on the end of this." Yami sighed in relief, but the fear retutned when Yugi's eyes darkened. "Yet." he growled.

Their magic disapeared and their original fighting stance took place of their mgic stance. They looked to each other and nodded. Yugi smiled evilly and stepped up. "Guess who gets to go first?" he asked in a sinister voice.

"I do." he threw a punch at Yami, who quickly dodged it, but was too slow to stop the second one. Yugi kicked Yami in the gut and followed it by a punch. Yami tried to get a hit in, but Yugi grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the stomach. Yami fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and he groaned in slight pain. "I'm done with you. Don't you dare go near Kylie. This is mediocre compared to what I normally do." Yugi spat.

"Now it's my turn." Valon smirked.

Yami got up only to be knocked down by a ninja fast kick. "You don't deserve my brothers or my sisters friendship." he growled, jabbing Yami in a pressure point. He then procedded to kick and punch Yami. "I refuse to let her near you. I'm through with you."he added one last punch and left to be at Yugi's side.

"This is going to be fun." Heba said. Yami successfully picked himself up off the floor and he grunted in sllight pain. He began to glow a light purple color, signaling that he was trying to heal himslef. But he was sadly cut short by a sweep kick by the tri-colored twin. _'I wont fight him. But he needs to learn his lesson_.' Heba thought. He just punched Yami in the cheek. "You're not worth it." he spat, and went to his brother's side.

Atemu was last. He walked up to Yami and extended his hand, smirking when his twin reached for it. Yami was surprised when he was thrown into the wall with shadow magic. "What you did is the worst thing in the world. And I'm sure that Ra is very upset. Why would you hurt someone so innocent and child-like? You hurt one of my family members. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Atemu asked as he threw another ball ofshadow magic but it was blocked by Yami.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yami replied slowly. Atemu threw a final shadow ball at Yami, that hit him square in the chest. Yami groaned and fell to the floor, clutching his heart with his right hand. "You're no brother of mine." Atemu hissed as he walked to his friends. Leaving Yami tocry his heart out on the floor.

"What have I done?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay so I just got back from camp. I know that thhis has been more than 2 weeks but I had MAJOR trouble writing this. I'm sorry for it being late. But now everything is on schedule.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Next Time: Kylie sees Yami

Until Then...

Love peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	9. My Pain

Heyy! So I guess it's time for this new chapter! So let's get this show on the road! It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I can't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. My insurance agency wont allow it.

Now On With The Fic!

'thinking' "talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8: My Pain:

Yami groaned in pain as he pulled himself off the cold tile floor of Skye High_. "Either this was all of my punishment. Or there''s more.'_ he thought, completely forgetting about Kylie, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura.

Yami pushed his back against the wall and began healing himself. He slowly felt better, but he could tell that some of the bruises he had obtained could not be healed by magic._ ' I wonder where I could -' _

"Yami Sennen." he heard a soft voice growl. He turned around and was shocked to see five angry people with disgusted looks on their faces. _'Oh no.'_ he thought, taking a step back.

" Well well well look what we have here. A stupid pharaoh that lost his way." Bakura snarled. Four out of the five laughed. "So Sennen, what brings you to our lovely school of magic?" he asked.

Yami stepped up, a shred of confidence growing inside him. "I came to see my family. He heard a laugh. 'And there goes the confidence' He looked up to see Ryou staring at him in complete disbelief. The albino walked up to Yami and he frowned

"Your family? So now we're family?" he pulled Yami close and whispered in his ear. "I may have told you where we were, but you are not family. Not after the shit you pulled. I can honestly tell you that Kylie would love to rip you apart, but she is too distressed to do so. But I can let her yell at you because there is some built up anger that she needs to get rid of." he smirked and left to go join his friends.

Kylie stepped up and quickly wiped her tears away. She stared at Yami and she couldn't help the facvt thqat more tears were falling from her eyes. "I was wondering when you would get here. I knew Ryou had told you that we were here through his letter. So, now we are a family? Where was this 'family' when we started to get beat up? Where was this 'family' when me and Ryou were in the hospital? But I don't think that's the question now is it Yami? I think the better question is: where were you?

Kylie stepped closer as she felt her anger rise. "Where were you when Yugi went missing? My family: meaning, Me ,Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Seto ; found him beat up in an alley. My family helped Yugi. My family helped me and Ryou. My family is what makes me smile."

She took a step forward and her eyes beganto glow a fierce red. "Now your family: meaning you and grandpa, can go to hell. Because last time I checked, family doesn't abandon one another. And family doesn't shut their family members out so they can suffer from extreme loneliness.

She let a ball of shadow magic glow in her delicate hand. "I trusted you. I fucking trusted you. I'm way too young to be using that kind of language, but I don't care. I let you into my heart after all the crap that I have been through and you trashed it. Do you know how that feels?"

Because of her anger the shadow ball accidently left her hand and hit Yami square in the chest. " No you don't know. Because it's never happened to you. You have a life, You have friends, you even have our grandpa! So you have everything and you have no idea what it's like to lose everything you have ever loved. Our crappy life is all your fault."

Kylie smiled a little as she walked over to Yami, who was still on the floor from the last hit, and extended her hand. "But as much as I hate it. And I mean hate it. I can't attack you. Not anymore at least." She helped him up and smirked.

"I'll let my friends do that for me." she said evilly.

And with that, Kylie left, leaving a shocked Yami and a three smirking friends.

_'Oh. Shit'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I hope you liked it! See ya next time!

Next Time: Yami torture!

Until Then... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Please Review?


	10. Decisions

Heyy there! So this story is already about to be over! But I'll let you know when it ends. So until then...

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I can't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. My life insurene doesn't cover it.

Now On With The Fic!

'thinking' "talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9: Desicions:

Bakura stepped up, followed by a smirking Marik and Malik. Now they could do whatever they wanted to the Pharaoh since Ryou had left to comfort Kylie. "So Pharaoh, I've picked three ways for you to die. Pick one. A. Dismemberment, B. Shot gun, or C. A slow and painful death. Personally, I like C because then I can do all three." Bakura laughed and hi-fived Marik and Malik, eagerly waiting Yami's decision.

The Pharaoh took a step back and felt a shiver run down his spine. So he could choose his death? 'Oh Joy.' he thought sarcastically. He somehow thought that this whole ordeal was funny. funny because he already got his ass kicked and now he was going to get it kicked again right before he died! Isn't that funny?

"So which one Sennen? Or do I get to pick for you?" Bakura asked happily, taking a dangerous step forward. A little too dangerous I might add.

Suddenly, only known to Marik, Ashi appeared with a frown on his furry face. "Prince Marik, I am deeply disapointed in you. You know better than I that not even the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt deserves this. As your guardian, I demand that you stop this foolishness and leave him alone. Besides something is about to happen that will change your life forever and you are going to need him." and with the last sentence, which was more of a whisper, Ashi left and Marik did the one thing he never wanted to do.

"Bakura stop. He doesn't ne-" he was cut off by a large booming voice that appeared from the intercom.

"I need the Skye High Strikers to the office NOW!"

Everyone stood silent, not knowing what to do. Who the hell were the Skye High Strikers? Well they wanted to find out. All four boys, meaning Yami, Marik, Malik, and Bakura ran straight to this office with one thought in mind.

_"Who and what are the Skye High Strikers?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well there you have it. I hope you liked it. I even hope you hated it. I'm sugar high. So love it, hate it, read it, review it.

Next Time: Enter the Skye High Strikers!

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	11. Skye High Strikers

Heyy! So I really don't have anything to say other than let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my sanity, well what's left of it, the story, plot, and Kylie.

Nosw On With The Fic!

'thinking' "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 10: Skye High Strikers

Kylie's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh at Master Pegasus' voice ovewr the intercom. He made it sound like he was demanding, which he was, but it's also funny because he says that it makes him sound mean. Besides, what kind of star student would I be if I didn't listen to my head master? Don't answer that. I'm listening to him so shut up!  
I checked myself in the mirror that stood in my room just to make sure that I had my uniform on rcorrectly. Did I fail to mention that I'm one of the Skye High Strikers? I guess I did. Well I am and I need to tell you that these uniforms are itchy!

Normal P.O.V

Kylie's uniform consisted of black cargo pants, a red and black tank top, blue and black sneakers, and one fingerless glove on her right hand. But that's not what made her uniform itchy. What made it like that was the outfit she had to wear over her uniform.

The outfit was a black ninja looking thing. The sleeves were cut off to the elbow and a wolf patch was sewed on to the right sleeve. The outfit made her look like an assassin, not that Kylie minded. But it was itchy!

After she checked herself one last time, Kylie ran down to the office at top speed, passing Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Malik on the way.

/ In the Office /

"Now, is everybody here?" Pegasus asked. When everyone nodded he continued. "Well, I'm very sorry to say that Jet Shiami(1) has escaped from prison and is now on the loose. Your job as the Skye High Strikers is to bring him down. Do you six choose to accept this mission?" he asked.

They nodded and were about to head out when four people fell through the door. The four smiled sheepishly and watched as the masked figures glared at them. "Calm down children. These are the four that we need in order to capture Shiami. Ishtar, Sennen, Akefia get off the floor. That is not how Strikers are supposed to act." Pegasus commented, chin up, acting as if he was royalty.

Bakura and the others looked shocked. "We're the what now?" Marik asked. A tall figure stepped out from behind Pegasus and he was revealed to be the one and only, Seto Kaiba.

"The Skye High Strikers." he said matter-of-factly. "Are a group of specially trained teenagers chosen to defend the world from evil." he stated, crossing his arms in triumph. "And you four are one of them." Pegasus added and with the snap of his finger, all four of the boys were wearing the Striker uniform, but each one was slightly different.

Marik had a small chameleon patch on the left side of his uniform. The sleeves had been torn off so that his muscles would show.

Bakura wwore the same style but dark grey spots had covered it all around and a cheetah patch had been placed right were his heart was.

Malik had a similar uniform, but like Kylie's, his sleeves were cut to his elbow. A panther patch was placed on his heart and red claw marks decorated the sleeves.

Lastly, Yami wore the same black ninja suit with the sleeves cut. The only difference was that he didn't have an animal patch. Instead, he had light purple swirls that covered his assassin looking uniform

The boys looked at themselves and were slightly surprised. "Now I trust that you like your new uniforms?" Pegasus asked. They nodded hesitantly and stood beside the six that were still standing in the room with the same glares they had on earlier.

"Good. Now do you choose to accept this mission? You might not live to finish this mission. Are you okay with that?" Pegasus asked. Since it was a rule that they were not allowed to talk until their ninja costume was off, the leaders of the team nodded.

Seto stepped up and gave each of the new teamates a hard look. "You are only allowed to speak when fighting." He looked at everyone with a small smile. "Good luck."

"Now go. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." Pegasus said. The team turned around and with ninja speed, they were gone.

Ready to save the world at all costs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1) My friend thought of the name

Well I'm sorry to say that, that's the end. I don't know if I should make a sequel to this story. Should I?

Love Peace and Slash: Hikari!


End file.
